Wings of the Future
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Yume Naegino hasn't seen nor heard from her sister Sora in ten years. She goes to Kaleido Stage looking for her and finds more than she ever dreamed possible.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **I'm sure many of you have heard of _Wings of the Future_. It was a manga that was serialized in _Shonen Fang _magazine for a short period of time. I got the opportunity to get to read this manga (or part of it). I have familiarized myself enough with the characters to know I was utterly disappointed when it went out of print. It was never finished so I (Anjyu) have decided to make my own version of it, sticking to the plot as it was but finishing it. Please enjoy my version of _Wings of the Future. _

Yume Naegino, found herself on an airplane headed for the United States. There were many unanswered questions going over and over in her mind. It had all started about ten years ago when Sora had stopped communicating with them. No one knew why and the only piece of information they'd received was that she no longer worked for Kaleido Stage. Her mother and father would call and ask and the only answer they'd received was "We're sorry but she no longer works for the company."

The other mysterious thing that had happened was Leon Oswald; Sora's partner as long as she could remember had resigned. It all just happened so sudden, she quit calling and stopped sending tickets to any of her performances. There were all sorts of rumors floating around such as; she found a better career and quit the stage, she was fired, and she eloped.

They figured the latter had happened but why wouldn't she tell them? Yume felt like she was on a very important mission to uncover what had really happened to Sora. She had a dream of joining Kaleido Stage just like her sister. She had inspired her from the very beginning and hoped to one day perform with her, but she had to find her first.

The flight from Japan to Los Angeles and then to Cape Mary had been long and drawn out. It had taken sixteen hours and switching planes twice to actually make it to her destination. She was exhausted and craved sleep. She retrieved her luggage from baggage claim and caught a taxi. She'd made reservations at a hotel for the night. Tomorrow would be her big tryout for Kaleido Stage.

She called her parents as soon as she arrived at her hotel and got settled in. They asked her how her flight was and if she'd made it to the hotel okay, so on and so forth. She hung up the phone about an hour later and flopped down on the bed. She wondered what her day ahead held for her. Would she make Kaleido Stage and find out what had happened to Sora?


	2. The Amazing First Meeting

**Chapter One**

**The Amazing First Meeting**

**Author's Note: **You can't read Wings of the Future on a website. I forgot the place I found it, but the translation was poor…It was only the first chapter and that was it. Anyways enjoy the very first chapter of my version of Wings of the Future. I love you all!

Yume rose early so that she wouldn't risk being late to her very first Kaleido Stage tryout. It was humid and very hot that day in Cape Mary and lots of people were bustling about. There were many people doing acrobats and showing off their talent. Yume had been taking dance and gymnastics since she was four, and she did know a little about the trapeze. Her mother and father were a little uneasy about her trying out for Kaleido Stage because it had taken up all of Sora's time. She had made a hasty decision to come here just a month before but it was her dream.

Yume finally made it to Kaleido Stage in one piece. She gazed upon its beauty and magnificence. This time of year was the low point of the season. People quit and people were inducted. There were a few performances going on but not very many. Yume waited in the back as she watched the other participants perform. It took about four hours until they got to her. She made her way to the front.

There was a man with blond hair and sparkling white teeth. Another man sitting beside him looked rather boyish who also had blond hair and was wearing glasses. There was a girl with red orangish hair in braids present too. All three of them looked to be in their mid-thirties. They all stared at her like she had something in her teeth.

"Name please." The blond haired man with sparkling teeth said.

"Yume Naegino." She replied and they all blinked.

"Yume Naegino!" they gasped appalled.

"Yes is there something wrong?" she inquired.

"No please begin." The blond man commanded.

Yume nodded as she stood in place arms at her sides, she jumped and did a flip landing halfway across the room. She put herself back in the air tumbling and twirling giving it her all and then she stopped and gave a bow.

"Yume that was brilliant!" the blond man cheered.

"Thank you." She breathed out of breath as all three approached her.

The man with the overly white teeth introduced himself first," I'm Yuri Killian, CEO of Kaleido Stage." He announced shaking her hand.

"I'm Mia Gulliam, and I'm the writer of every show produced here at Kaleido Stage." The red head replied.

"I'm Ken Robbins secretary of Kaleido Stage." The man with the glasses announced shaking her hand.

"Congratulations, you just made this year's cast Yume Naegino." Yuri applauded.

"It's rather funny but I thought you were Sora before you told us your name." Mia laughed.

"You do favor her an awful lot." Ken remarked studying her a bit.

"That's rather interesting but I was hoping you could tell me where she is for you see we haven't seen nor spoken to Sora in about ten years." She explained.

"We have no idea where she is either. She just up and left one day without saying goodbye." Ken said rather sadly.

"I see." Yume sighed.

"Maybe she will return once she sees you perform!" Mia said cheerfully.

"I sure do hope!" Yume exclaimed as her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Well why don't we get you settled in Yume, You've had a very long day, and I'm sure you'd like to rest." Yuri offered.

"Yes, please." Yume said thankfully.

It had been a rather long day and she was tired. She was given a room key by Yuri and was assigned to the first year dorms. She finally found her building and walked up the steps to check out her new apartment. She would have to call her mom and dad soon and tell them the news. Yume opened the door to find a room that must have been vacant for years. The room was dusty and dim. There were hardwood floors, one small twin bed, a small bathroom, a dorm fridge, and a microwave for cooking.

"Well I guess this is home for a while." She said to herself as she began to unpack.

She was startled a few moments later by a loud rapping at her door, "Hello?" she called out.

"Open the door!" the voice barked.

Yume opened the door to reveal a woman with long black hair. She looked Chinese and was glaring at her.

"I need to see your registration papers." The woman stated.

"I haven't filled them out yet." Yume explained.

"Well I'm this floors room advisor and once you have them filled out please bring them down to Room 304." The woman commanded.

"Yes mam!" Yume quivered rather intimidated.

The woman blinked for a second, "Have I seen you somewhere before?" the woman asked puzzled.

"I don't believe so." Yume retorted.

"Oh well my mistake but if you need anything I'm right down the hall. My name is May Wong." The woman replied.

"Thank you." Yume thanked her.

The woman left, leaving her rather puzzled. Had it really benefited her at all to come here? What sort of past did Sora have here and what was her connection to all these people? She sighed feeling her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten a thing all day, maybe she would go down to the cafeteria in a few and have some lunch.

Yume walked down to the cafeteria about an hour later but was stopped abruptly when she ran into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized looking to see who it was. She was startled to see a girl with long silver hair and blazing crystal blue eyes. The girl was wearing a tight black leotard with her hair pulled back. Was she a performer here?

"Watch where you're going next time pipsqueak!" the girl grumbled stomping off. Yume blinked. What sort of place was Kaleido Stage and who was that girl? She didn't stop again or meet anyone else for that matter until she made it down to the cafeteria. There were a few people chattering about, most she recognized from the performances earlier. She sighed grabbing a tray and filling it with food. She noticed a couple of girls sitting by themselves, "May I join you?" she asked.

They studied her a bit, "You're the girl kin to the legendary performer Sora Naegino aren't you!" one questioned.

"Yes I am." Yume blushed.

"Have a seat!" the other smiled and patted a spot beside her. She learned their names quickly. One had dark green hair and brown eyes. She wore it in two large braids. She said her name was Misty. The other girl had short dark purple hair and said her name was Tori. The girls were both nice enough and found they had much in common. Misty said she was from London and had performed on Broadway a few times while Tori said she was from Korea and had moved to California a few years ago to perform on the tightrope. Yume explained to them the whole situation about Sora and how she had mysteriously disappeared and that part of the reason why she'd came here was to find her. They both agreed to help in any way they could and that it sounded like a grand adventure.

Yume chatted with them for a while but then wandered off to her room awhile later. She noticed a note taped to her door and on it was an address scribbled down. The note read,

_If you wish to find Sora go talk to the one who can help, "Layla Hamilton" of Golden Phoenix Academy. _

Yume folded the note and put it away. Who had written this and what would this Layla person know about Sora? Was she about to find a missing piece to her puzzle?


	3. The Amazing Academy

**Chapter Two**

**The Amazing Academy**

**Author's Note: **It's been awhile, but I'm finally updating _Wings of the Future. _I have been stuck on Velvet Brush for the past little bit, but I'm now reverting my attention back to this story for a bit, so please enjoy Ch. 2! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Yume found herself walking down a very unfamiliar street. It was the street the address had listed on the note. She found her heart beating with anticipation. What would she find? Would it be good or bad? She took a deep breath when she found herself standing in front of an extravagant building. There was a golden phoenix mounted on top of the roof looking down at her.

"Wow just look at this place!" she found herself saying aloud, amazed.

"May I help you?" a voice intruded startling her.

Yume spun around to see a woman with short greyish brown hair staring at her.

"Oh I'm here to see Layla Hamilton" Yume stated.

"Oh I'm sorry but she's with a class at the moment." The middle aged woman replied.

"Oh…" Yume said looking down in disappointment.

"What business do you have with Layla anyhow?" the woman inquired.

"My name is Yume, and I'm trying to find some clues to my sister Sora's whereabouts. I was told that Layla might could tell me where she is" She explained.

"Wait a second…You're Sora Naegino's sister!" the woman countered.

"Yes." Yume replied proudly.

"Well it's a pleasure! My name is Kathy, and I'm Layla's advisor!" She retorted giving Yume's hand a good shake.

Yume returned the gesture politely, "Nice to meet you."

"When will she be available?" Yume asked.

"In about an hour actually, would you like to take a little tour of the academy?" Kathy offered.

"I'd love to!" Yume replied glowing from ear to ear.

Yume followed Kathy into the very opulent building. It had to be at least ten thousand square feet. "This academy is staffed by over fifty instructors, which most are former Kaleido Stage performers." Kathy explained.

"Amazing." Yume added looking around.

"So how long have you been in the states?" Kathy asked.

"About three days." Yume replied.

"I see….Well if anyone can help you with finding Sora, then it's definitely Layla." Kathy resumed.

"I would really like to find out where she is." Yume sighed.

"You will. Layla was a Kaleido stage performer herself and started this academy over ten years ago after retiring from Broadway. This school has over two hundred students…You can't just be admitted though, you have to take an entrance exam to get in, and I don't mean a little test. You have to perform to make sure you're fit for this academy." Kathy explained.

"It sounds like a challenge in itself." Yume remarked studying her surroundings.

"It's just like getting accepted into Kaleido Stage. You have to prove you're up to the challenge." Kathy informed her.

"I see….What kind of training does one do here?" Yume queried.

"There are all sorts of classes you can enroll in here. There are dance, balancing, gymnastics, trapeze, Diablo, just to name a few." Kathy told her.

"Maybe I should study here!" Yume exclaimed.

"That would be up to Miss. Layla to decide." Kathy chuckled.

"What would be up to Miss. Layla?" a tall and slender blond haired woman questioned. The woman was wearing a blue leotard with her hair pulled back. She was drinking a bottle of water and looked like she had just come from an extreme workout.

"Miss Layla!" Kathy exclaimed surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Yes?" Layla inquired eyeing Yume suspiciously.

"Oh this is Yume Naegino! Sora's sister!" Kathy told her as she informally introduced them.

"I see so what is your purpose here Yume? Just why have you walked into my academy?" Layla inquired very intimidatingly.

"I've come to see if you know where Sora is!" Yume shot out nervously.

"Is that the only reason why you've come this far? What will you do once you've found Sora? What if you discover something tragic….something you'd wished you not come all this way for?" Layla expressed leaving Yume flabbergasted.

"I see….I will not reveal any information to you about Sora's whereabouts until you find out your true purpose for being here. It's not just about finding Sora either. She's only a piece to the puzzle." Layla retorted walking away, Kathy followed speechless by Layla's epic speech.

"Miss Layla please let me study at your academy!" Yume blurted out with clenched fists.

Layla stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face her, "Do you think you have what it takes to enroll here?"

"Yes I do!" Yume stated boldly.

"You have big shoes to fill. Your sister was once my partner and became a true star and beat me at the angel's maneuver. I expect to see much more out of you. Don't disappoint me." Layla replied with fiery passion blazing in her voice.

"I will surpass Sora and become a new legend!" Yume shouted not able to believe what was actually coming out of her mouth. She had just joined Kaleido Stage and was now challenging Sora, a Kaleido Star legend. She had no choice but to surpass her, it was the only chance she had of finding her.

"We will see. Be here tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp to take your entrance exam. Don't be late." Layla warned walking away, leaving Yume alone.

Tomorrow, she would be expected to give the performance of her life, the one performance that determined if she would find Sora or not. She could not let her parent's down. She had to make the cut.

Yume walked back to Kaleido Stage in a daze. What was she going to do now? She had no choice but to try out for Layla's academy. It was the only way Layla was going to give up the coordinates to Sora's whereabouts. She started to doubt herself until she ran smack dab into Ken Robbins's, one of the judges from the tryout the other day.

"Gomen!" Yume immediately apologized once she realized what she'd done.

"Oh it's quiet all right! I was just going to grab some lunch. Would you like to join me?" Ken invited.

"Sure." Yume said hesitantly, maybe he could tell her more about Golden Phoenix Academy.

"Order whatever you'd like." Ken told her as he thumbed through the menu.

"Okay I think I'll just have a salad and some water." She added placing the menu on the table. She was very hungry, but she didn't want to make a pig of herself.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Ken asked.

"Maybe some french-fries or a milkshake!" she blurted out.

Ken laughed, "You sound just like Sora."

"I do?" Yume queried blushing slightly.

"Yes." Ken retorted as he placed their order.

"I really miss her." Yume sighed looking out the window.

"You will find her." Ken assured her.

"I hope." She whispered.

"So what made you decide to join Kaleido Stage other than trying to find Sora?" Ken asked.

"I have always been passionate about Kaleido Stage ever since I was little, watching Sora perform made me want to be a part of it." She replied taking a sip of her water.

"She dazzled everyone that watched her perform. She always had an energy about her that made the most competitive performers perform with her." Ken eluded.

"I wonder if I will ever give a performance like that." She daydreamed.

"I believe you will." Ken reassured her as the waiter brought their food.

"What can you tell me about Golden Phoenix Academy?" she interjected.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"I want to know what it takes to be accepted." She retorted.

"You have to take a special entrance exam. It's a very prestigious academy, only those serious about performing apply." Ken informed her.

"I see." Yume said in rather deep thought.

"Why did you want to know about the academy?" Ken questioned.

"I would like to study there." She told him.

Ken almost spit out his drink, "Why do you want to study there! You just joined Kaleido Stage. Isn't that demanding enough!"

"Nope I have to be the best!" Yume replied, with a very determined look in her eyes.

"Layla is a very strict schoolmaster. She won't let you slack." Ken warned.

"I don't intend to slack…I will be the best performer at Kaleido Stage one day!" Yume exclaimed.

"Well if you're that determined then I'm sure you'll be just fine." Ken smiled.

Yume finished her lunch with Ken and walked back to her dorm with a new focus. She was going to make it into Golden Phoenix Academy with no trouble at all.

The next morning she rose early to train and make sure that she was ready. She walked into the academy at eight o'clock sharp just like she was supposed to.

"I'm glad you're on time. I greatly anticipate seeing what you have for us." Layla replied folding her hands and placing them in her lap. Kathy was sitting beside her just as anxious it seemed.

Yume took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had to do three minutes worth of routine to make it into the academy. She pictured an audience in her mind and let all her nervousness melt away. She jumped into the air flipping several times in midair, twisting, and tumbling, giving it all she had. There was a balancing beam in the room so she jumped on top of it and did numerous cartwheels and then jumped back into the air and began to flip and tumble again. She found a trampoline and jumped on top of it and continued her show, doing high flips and jumps into the air. She jumped off the trampoline and did one last flip, landing right in front of Layla and Kathy.

"That was quiet impressive!" Kathy applauded.

"You put much detail into that routine Yume, but you still have a lot to learn. Welcome to Golden Phoenix Academy." Layla congratulated.

"Thank you so much!" Yume said exuberantly but out of breath.

"Don't be too excited, you still have to prove to me that you're worthy enough to study here." Layla warned her.

"Yes Mam!" Yume saluted her.

"Kathy, please get Miss. Naegino registered for her classes." Layla commanded.

"Sure thing Miss Layla!" Kathy retorted as she took Yume to sign up.

"What should I take?" Yume breathed.

"Well I think a balancing and coordination class would be good to start out with. You need to strengthen your muscles and a dance class would help with that. I think you've got your gymnastics down to pat, so I don't believe you have a need in any of those classes. What else would you be interested in taking?" Kathy asked.

"I want to learn the trapeze!" Yume replied.

"Very well then, you start Monday at seven a.m. sharp. Be ready to work." Kathy stated.

"I will be!" Yume said as determination filled her voice, she was one step closer to finding Sora, and she had just been inducted into a very prestigious academy. What awaited her next? Would she become a true star and surpass a great legend?

Yume walked back to her dorm with a new swing in her step and a glimmer in her eye, she would become a legendary performer and surpass Sora someday. She just knew it.

"Yume Naegino, you've stepped on my turf, and I don't appreciate it!" a voice echoed from behind. She spun around to meet a girl with two blazing violet eyes wearing a silver ponytail glaring at her. Who was this mysterious girl?


	4. The Amazing Rivalry

**Chapter Three**

**The Amazing Rivalry**

**Author's Note: **Two months without an update…Well I'm updating now! This chapter holds some valuable information about the silver haired girl Yume keeps running into. Who could she be and what is her purpose?

Yume blinked as she stared at the intimidating girl in front of her, "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Vivian, and I'm best known as the black phoenix here, I'm the one who keeps this place in business." She bragged.

"I see well my name is Yume and-"but the girl cut her off.

"Yes we all know your sob story about how you came all the way here just to find your darling sister! I bet the reason why she ran away was because you are a lousy performer!" she sneered.

"Pardon?" Yume blinked awestruck by this girl's behavior.

"You're not fit to be a performer here!" she jeered stepping closer.

"I am too! What gives you the right to judge me! You don't even know me!" Yume bellowed hotly.

"I'm glad you're finally showing some backbone, for a minute there I thought you were a softy." Vivian snickered circling her.

"What is it you want!" Yume growled.

"I want you to get off my stage and never come back!" Vivian howled pushing her to the ground.

Yume couldn't believe this reckless girl! Who died and made her queen of anything! Yume felt anger burning inside of her as she sprung to her feet and threw Vivian on the ground violently. Suddenly she heard shouts and the sound of running.

They were both approached by Yuri, "Break it up you two!" he commanded forcing them apart.

"Yuri this crazy girl tried to kill me!" Vivian defended in her most helpless tone.

"Yume is this true?" Yuri questioned.

"She's the one who approached me!" Yume confirmed pointing a finger.

"I want to see both of you in my office now!" Yuri ordered.

"Yes sir!" both girls said in unison while glaring at the other.

~X~

Both girls sat across from the other silently awaiting their sentence. Yume figured she wouldn't get to perform in the first show while Vivian concluded that Yuri wasn't going to let her have a leading role this time, but they were both wrong.

"Both of you ladies exhibit a great deal of talent, and I'd hate to see it go to waste, so I have decided that you will both have a leading role together during our first upcoming show. Auditions start tomorrow so be ready." Yuri commanded as he handed them both a script.

"You can't expect me to perform with her! There's no way I am!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I do and you will if you expect to continue working for this company Vivian." Yuri retorted.

Vivian growled before storming out of the office and slamming the door behind her leaving Yume alone with Yuri.

"I'm sorry you had to see her dark side, she really is a talented performer." Yuri remarked.

"I'm not sure what I did to offend her." Yume replied.

"You're a threat to everyone here Yume, don't you think that the performers who caught wind of your arrival weren't a bit shaken up?" he expounded.

"I don't see it." She blinked.

"Yume you're related to a great legend who once graced this stage, wouldn't you be a little intimidated if you had been here for a long time fighting your way to the top to come and find out that your career may be threatened by another performer who was from a lineage of extraordinary performers?" he inquired.

"Well yes I suppose but I don't feel that I'm very threatening." She retorted staring at her feet.

Yuri laughed, "Well Yume other's seem to think so, don't let on like you aren't a little bit threatening or you will never make it here."

"I'll do my best!" Yume said now filled with determination.

"Layla tells me that you will now be attending the academy, are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes I want to work hard so that I can find Sora." She explained.

"What does joining the academy have to do with Sora?" he questioned.

"I got a note saying that Layla could help me locate her, but she told me that she wasn't going to tell me anything until I found out my purpose for being here." She illuminated.

"Layla told you that?" Yuri asked rather surprised.

"Yes but I think I understand why she's doing it. I believe that she wants me to find my own destiny and not just try to walk in Sora's shadow." She replied.

"That makes perfect sense but are you sure you can handle all the trials you will face here?" he tested.

"Yes and my first trial is going to be learning to perform with Vivian, but I know that I can do it because I belong here." She smiled now very sure of herself.

"That you do." He agreed.

~X~

Yume thumbed through the script Yuri had given her. The next performance was of the legendary story Snow White. The script she had been given had multiple parts in it but the one that struck her the most was that of the queen. She was sure that Vivian would play the evil queen. The part suit her perfectly. The difference between the evil queen in the script and the one in the original story was that the queen was in love with the prince. Yume dropped the script when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" she called out in a startled tone.

"It's us!" two voices said in unison.

Yume unlocked the door to see Misty and Tori standing there.

"We heard about the fight!" Misty shot out.

"Did you get her good!" Tori asked exuberantly.

"Who?" Yume blinked.

"Vivian…Didn't you completely pulverize her?" Misty inquired.

"She pushed me first!" Yume shielded.

"Everyone's calling you the dark angel because you're so reckless!" Tori informed.

"Dark angel?" she questioned.

"Yes Vivian told everyone you tried to kill her." Misty added.

"I did no such thing!" Yume said hotly.

"That's why we came here to see if it was true or not." Tori admitted.

"Great I bet everyone is terrified of me now." Yume sighed.

"Well maybe you can use that to your advantage." Misty suggested.

"Advantage?" Yume queried.

"If everyone is afraid of you then they won't mess with you." Tori remarked.

"But I don't want that." She retorted.

"Well then just focus on being a good honest performer then!" Misty cheered.

"Yes I will use my first show as the opportunity to make a great first impression!" Yume announced.

"You can do it!" they cried.

"Yes I can!" she stated as a new boldness began to stir within her heart. Just what did the stage have in store for this new star that was about to emerge?

**A/AN: Yes I know rather short, but I couldn't bring myself to write anymore, if you have any suggestions on how to make this fic better then please let me know!**


End file.
